


Её чай бежит по венам

by Tinumbra



Category: Alice Through the Looking Glass - Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland (2010), Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8206603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinumbra/pseuds/Tinumbra
Summary: Ведь жизнь мала словно крохотная печенька, а остывший чай теряет аромат.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Her Tea Runs In My Veins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/974345) by [laiqualaurelote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laiqualaurelote/pseuds/laiqualaurelote). 



      Сны внезапны, всегда приходят ни с того, ни с сего. Однажды днём, ожидая, пока оформят бумаги, Алиса заснула прямо в Гонконгском регистрационном бюро. Во сне она поднялась и покинула комнату, но вместо того, чтобы выйти в коридор, поскользнулась на мокром мхе и шагнула в ручей. Вода была просто ледяной, с плывущим в ней противным куском зелёного ила, поэтому Алиса торопливо выбралась обратно на берег, однако регистрационного бюро уже не было видно. Сняв туфли, она продолжила путь по странным и таким знакомым местам уже босиком.  
      Чаепитие проходило точно, где и всегда; никто не заметил, как Алиса отодвинула стул и села на своё обычное место. Шляпник был поглощён речью о клюкве, игнорируя недовольство Мартовского Зайца и периодически уклоняясь от летящих чашек; тогда Алиса просто налила себе чаю. Подумав немного, она взяла пшеничную лепёшку.  
      – Не трогай лепёшки, – предостерёг Шляпник, незамедлительно шлёпнув её по руке, – только не сегодня, Алиса… – Он умолк и уставился на неё. – Ба, да это же Алиса!  
      – Я же сказала, что вернусь, и опомниться не успеешь, – сказала Алиса, кладя лепёшку себе на блюдце.  
      – Да-да, – проговорил Шляпник, – но опомниться чтобы, нужно сначала забыться, а перед этим запомниться, иначе не успеешь опомниться, как себя забудешь. И как тут быть? Если интересно наше мнение… – он замолчал на секунду и вдруг помрачнел, – то запоминать тут особенно нечего… даже совсем нечего, как если засунуть руку в ведро с воображаемыми лягушками… ну просто ничегошеньки нечего…  
      Заяц запустил в них вилкой c блюдцем. От блюдца Алиса увернулась, а вилка воткнулась Шляпнику в поля цилиндра. Шляпник оживился.  
      – Это просто чудесно. Ты понятия не имеешь, Алиса, – добавил он, – как долго мы тебя ждали. Чай почти остыл.  
      – Как жаль.  
      – Вот и жалей, – заявила Соня довольно злобно. – Ну а что, на заварку большой кружки уходит целый день!  
      Заяц накрыл её крышкой от чайника. Та завопила.  
      – Не обращай на неё внимания, – сказал Шляпник, нервно похлопав Алису по руке, – нам нетрудно. Разумеется, мне… нам нечем больше заняться, пока тебя нет. – Его глаза вспыхнули и загорелись. – Но сейчас ты здесь! Начнём?  
      Чаепитие получилось самым дурацким из всех, в которых она участвовала, однако в этот раз Алиса не жаловалась. Когда она проснулась, за окном уже стемнело, но туфли всё ещё были мокрыми.  
  


***

  
      Алиса не всегда попадала на чаепитие. Иногда она оказывалась в бледном, лунного цвета дворце и играла в шахматы с Белой Королевой. Порой гребла в лодке по ручью, пытаясь набрать камышей. Алиса знала, что должна что-то… кого-то… найти, но находились только другие важные дела, с которыми обязательно надо было разобраться. Лишь проснувшись, она вспоминала, что ей следовало перед всеми извиниться и уйти на чаепитие. Однако во сне это почему-то никогда не приходило в голову. Со снами всегда так.  
      Не всегда сны бывали приятными. Однажды Алиса обнаружила, что бредёт по засушливой оранжевой пустоши. Там она наткнулась на любопытное скопление красных пещер, которые, в конце концов, развернулись в гигантские подземные залы, но вскоре Алиса пожалела, что пошла на поводу у своей жажды исследований, потому что в самой дальней пещере обнаружились Красная Королева и Валет.  
      Королева отреагировала в свойственной ей манере:  
      – ТЫ! – завизжала она, ткнув обтесавшимся скипетром в направлении Алисы. – Убирайся отсюда, гигантская тварь! Голову с плеч!  
      – Так вот, где вы теперь живёте. – Алиса прошла глубже в пещеру, не обращая внимания на вопли Красной Королевы, которая в тщетной ярости била себя по юбкам. Тень на одной из колонн оказалась обеими руками прикованным к ней Валетом.  
      – Господи, – поразилась Алиса, – вы так и держите его здесь?  
      Королева надулась.  
      – Не могу иначе. Он всё время пытается меня убить.  
      – Ты ещё винишь за это меня? – отозвался Валет. Подойдя ближе, Алиса заметила, что заплатка, закрывающая глаз, у него отходит, и с определённого ракурса можно увидеть пустую глазницу. Одежда на нём была дырявой, будто кто-то день за днём наносил на торс по тысяче маленьких порезов. Подмигнув Алисе единственным глазом, Валет криво улыбнулся.  
      – Милая, милая Алиса. Пришла за мной. Ты поэтому здесь, да? Хочешь меня освободить?  
      – Мне нельзя говорить с вами, и помогать тоже, – напомнила ему Алиса. Во рту у неё пересохло от ужаса.  
      – Ты её знаешь, – прошептал Валет. – Она меня никогда не отпустит.  
      – Тебе плевать на меня! – завопила Королева. – Плевать с высокой колокольни! После всего, что мы пережили! – Сделав выпад скипетром, она ткнула Валета в рёбра; тот дёрнулся. Алиса выхватила у неё злосчастную вещь и отбросила подальше. Королева разрыдалась, принявшись колотить Алису по коленям. – Я люблю его, разве не видишь! Так обращаются с теми, кого любят, все это знают!  
      – Неправда, – отрезала Алиса, пытаясь отцепить её от себя.  
      – Конечно нет, – безжалостно сказал Валет. – Своего ты мучаешь ожиданием.  
      Разогнувшись, Алиса замахнулась, чтобы ударить его, но одумалась. Он и так достаточно наказан, сказала она себе и опустила руку.  
      – Я рада, что вы вместе, – проронила Алиса устало и направилась к выходу из пещеры.  
      Она слышала, как Валет звал её по имени, но скоро вопли Королевы заглушили его голос. Алиса ускорила шаг: она не знала, где находится, но, возможно, было ещё не поздно успеть на чаепитие. Только вот солнце так пекло, что голова уже начинала кружиться. В глазах поплыло, и Алиса упала; утонув в оранжевом песке, она вывалилась на потолок и с него – в свою кровать в посольстве.  
      Невозможно контролировать сны. Порою, с горечью думала Алиса, вытирая пот со лба, даже с реальностью бывает легче.

  
***

  
      Алиса вышла замуж в двадцать шесть. За коллегу-торговца, честолюбивого, как и она сама, строившего планы наладить связи с Китаем; в ответ на её дикие россказни о туфлях, кораблях и сургуче, он только улыбался, не зная, что сказать. Его глаза не меняли цвет в зависимости от настроения, но были добрыми, и это было главным. Алиса знала, что он станет хорошим отцом её детям – в конце концов, ведь именно этого она и хотела.  
      Месяц после замужества Алиса не видела снов. Когда она, наконец, вышла из-за угла разрушенной мельницы, за столом было пусто. Мартовского Зайца нигде не было, но количество осколков вокруг подсказывало, что он наконец-то перебил последние чашки. Соня спала в чайнике. Алиса оставила её в покое и направилась к ручью, на берегу которого виднелся знакомый цветастый силуэт.  
      Шляпник неподвижно сидел перед шеренгой блюдец, наполненных слабым чаем с молоком.  
      – Ни звука, – прошептал он, когда Алиса приблизилась. – А то хлебабочки испугаются.  
      Припав к дальнему блюдцу, две хлебабочки пили из него крошечными, совсем ничтожными глоточками. Алиса уселась рядом со Шляпником и бесшумно подобрала ноги под юбки. Они оба молча наблюдали за хлебабочками, пока те не наелись и медленно не уползли, скрывшись из виду.  
      – Жалкое зрелище, – нарушил молчание Шляпник, – но что поделаешь. Видишь ли, эти создания на грани вымирания. Конечно, можно сказать, что мы тоже, но они-то гораздо ближе к этой грани, и кто мы такие, чтобы отказывать им в сочувствии? Хочу у тебя спросить.  
      Он, не глядя, протянул ладонь. Она молча подала ему левую руку. Шляпник перевернул её, как кусок материи, изучая кольцо на безымянном пальце.  
      – Никогда не занимался кольцами, – сказал он безучастно. – Тонкое искусство. Не моё это. Кольцо – ответ. Вопросам всем конец. Не моё дело.  
      – Тебе не обязательно должно это нравиться, – заговорила Алиса, подбирая слова. – Но я сделала свой выбор. Этого… – она обвела свободной рукой окружающее их пространство, – этого мне мало. По крайней мере, сейчас.  
      Шляпник долго молчал. Алиса решила, что он ждёт, когда вернутся хлебабочки. Вдруг, понизив голос, он быстро заговорил:  
      – Знаешь, не так всё просто. Сумасшедший, да? Спятил. Псих. Вяжет одной спицей, мозги кипят по чайникам, банановый король. И это не перерыв на чёртов чай, знаешь, не каникулы, не поездка на воды, чтоб здоровье поправить. Ты приходишь и уходишь, а мы – нет, мы остаёмся, и кое-кому уже плохо, видишь, уже сочусь безумием, истекаю им, я не могу вырваться, не могу уйти, но моипоздравленияоченьзатебярад.  
      Бросив её руку, он зажал себе рот.  
      – Мне жаль, – сказал Алиса через какое-то время.  
      Шляпник яростно замотал головой, не убирая руки ото рта.  
      Алиса сняла обручальное кольцо. Простой кусочек золота, толстоватый на её вкус, но достаточно изящно сделанный.  
      – Вот, – сказала она. – Давай поменяемся.  
      Она надела кольцо ему на палец и, потянувшись, открепила от цилиндра одну из ленточек. Обвязала ею своё запястье.  
      – Всё. Готово.  
      Шляпник ничего не сказал, но когда Алиса положила голову ему на плечо, то почувствовала, что он больше не дрожит. Так они и сидели на берегу, наблюдая за хлебабочками, пока Алиса не заснула; проснулась она в своём новом доме в Суррее, положив голову на плечо мужа.  
      Она сказала ему, что потеряла кольцо во время морского путешествия. Они так часто теряли вещи в этих путешествиях, что он сразу поверил. Через год у них родилась дочь, которую назвали Алиса. Мама дала ей ленточку, поиграть.  
  


***

  
      У дочери всё началось в семь лет.  
      – Мама, – прошептала она, когда Алиса укладывала её спать. – Думаю, я сошла с ума.  
      Алиса расчёсывала пальцами длинные, золотистые волосы дочери, так похожие на её собственные. – Почему ты так говоришь?  
      Та закусила губку.  
      – Я видела белого кролика, – пробормотала она, – в саду, после чая. У него были большущие карманные часы. По-моему, он хотел, чтобы я пошла за ним, но няня так крепко меня держала. Мама, у кроликов бывают карманные часы, или я схожу с ума?  
      – Не волнуйся об этом, – ласково ответила Алиса. – Сумасшедшая ты или нет – неважно. Запомни главное. – Она склонилась ближе, так, что они почти соприкоснулись носами, и сказала очень серьёзно: – Ты должна взять ключ до того, как выпьешь из пузырька. Слышишь?  
      – Да, мама, – широко раскрыв глаза, прошептала дочка.  
      – Не забудь, – повторила Алиса. – Тогда слёз лить не придётся.  
  


***

  
      Через десять лет Алиса заболела. Всё было как в тумане. Он слышала, как люди говорят про воспаление мозга и что ей недолго осталось. Муж часто сидел рядом, встревоженный, держа её руку, хотя врачи предупреждали, что в комнату лучше не заходить. Алиса была не в состоянии разговаривать, но смогла произнести имя дочери и указать на дверь; муж её понял.  
      Горячие, тяжкие сны окутали её. Она ползла среди высокой травы, поднимала чугунную голову, чтобы дотянуться до края гигантского блюдца и глотнуть оттуда слабозаваренного чая. Где-то высоко над ней громыхнул голос Шляпника:  
      – Видишь ли, эти создания на грани вымирания.  
      Алиса проснулась. Траляля и Труляля несли её по беломраморным дворцовым коридорам. И потом над ней, озабоченно хмурясь, склонилась Белая Королева.  
      – Я сделала это специально для тебя, – прошептала она, пока зелье просачивалось Алисе через потрескавшиеся губы в рот. – Допивай, милая. До дна.  
      – Это её вылечит? – требовательно спросил Шляпник. Алиса увидела, что он сидит по-турецки у её головы и мнёт свой цилиндр. Зелье колючими льдинками стекало по горлу.  
      – Нет, – ответила Белая Королева. Она была прекрасна в своей печали. – Но оно облегчит страдания.  
      Алиса проснулась в своей спальне. Привели дочь. Говорить Алиса не могла, но изо всех сил постаралась улыбнуться.  
      – Мама, – дрожащим голосом позвала дочка. – Помнишь, ты всегда говорила, что до завтрака нужно успеть поверить в шесть невозможностей?  
      Алиса кивнула. Лицо болело от улыбки.  
      – Я верила, – прошептала её дочь, – что ты выздоровеешь. Но это не сработало.  
      Алиса обрела голос.  
      – Не в этом мире, – с трудом проговорила она. – Это случится, но не здесь  
      – А где? – маленькая Алиса залилась слезами. – В раю, мама?  
      – Лучше, чем в раю, – ответила Алиса, проваливаясь во тьму. – Там, куда ты можешь попасть.  
      Алиса проснулась. Её похоронили.  
      Похоронили заживо. В узкой коробке, где она даже пошевельнуться не могла. Сверху давил запах сырой земли. Было темно хоть глаз выколи. Алиса открыла рот и закричала.  
      По крайней мере, горло пришло в норму. Голос был силён как никогда. Она кричала, кричала, кричала, и чуть было не пропустила первый удар лопаты по крышке гроба. В темноте возникла трещина, и в неё хлынул дневной свет. Алиса продолжала кричать. Это казалось естественным – ведь так кричат новорожденные.  
      Она села в гробу, окружённая кучами земли. Вдали виднелись те самые странно перекрученные деревья, которые она узнала бы где угодно.  
      Все остальные тоже были здесь, стояли вокруг с совками и лопатами. Близнецы, Мартовский Заяц и Соня и Чеширский Кот. Белая Королева восседала в отдалении, в своей изящной манере управляя раскопками. Шляпник облокотился на лопату и, нагнувшись к Алисе, поднял её на ноги.  
      – Ну что, хватит с тебя снов, голубушка? – промурлыкал Чеширский Кот.  
      Алиса упёрлась руками в колени, переводя дыхание.  
      – Да, – выдохнула она. – О да.  
      Шляпник просиял. С лёгкостью подхватив её, будто она снова стала маленькой девочкой, он поднял её из могилы и размашисто поставил на твёрдую землю.  
      – Ну что ж, – сказал он, не переставая улыбаться во весь рот. – Значит, самое время проснуться.  
  


***

  
      В лес её поманили сумрак и прохлада, а идти здесь было так приятно, что она совсем забыла, куда направлялась вначале. Забыла девочка и кое-что ещё: например, раньше у неё было имя, но теперь оно никак не желало приходить на ум, что было с его стороны просто возмутительно!  
      Поэтому она продолжала идти по лесу, уверенная, что как только отсюда выйдет, сразу всё вспомнит. Так она дошла до полянки с джентльменом и леди; они сидели на бревне и улыбались, будто только и ждали её прихода. Джентльмен был незнакомым – а его она бы узнала, даже если бы перестала бы узнавать саму себя, потому что разве можно было позабыть кого-то, кто выглядел настолько сумасшедшим? На леди было голубое платье, а её длинные и красивые волосы перехватывала выцветшая ленточка. Вдруг возникла непоколебимая уверенность, что она уже встречалась с этой леди, только они обе запамятовали, как друг друга зовут.  
      – Мэм, – сказала девочка и сделала реверанс (потому что ей говорили так делать, пока думаешь, что сказать; правда, она не помнила, кто). – Могу я узнать, как вас зовут?  
      Леди улыбнулась знакомой улыбкой.  
      – Только не в этом лесу, милая, – сказала она, – но если пройдёшь немного дальше, то вспомнишь сама.  
      – Спасибо, – поблагодарила девочка, снова сделав реверанс. И из вежливости добавила: – Хотите пойти со мной, чтобы тоже вспомнить?  
      – О, нет, – откликнулся джентльмен, засмеявшись. Смешок вышел такой забавный, что девочка едва удержалась, чтобы не хихикнуть в ответ – ведь это было бы неприлично. – Спасибо, мы и так прекрасно себя чувствуем. Отличный способ провести день, разве нет?  
      – Не будем тебя задерживать, – закончила леди.  
      – Тогда я, пожалуй, пойду, – сказала девочка, присев в третьем по счёту реверансе, и направилась дальше в чащу, чувствуя, как они улыбаются ей вслед.  
      Лес стал редеть, и скоро она вышла в открытое поле, где остановилась и вдруг сказала:  
      – Ой, вспомнила! Я Алиса!  
      А потом она вспомнила, почему леди в голубом показалась ей такой знакомой.  
      – Мама! – вскрикнула она и бросилась обратно в лес. Но найти полянку с мамой и странным джентльменом в чудной шляпе она так и не смогла, и что ищет, тоже вскоре позабыла. Вновь выйдя из леса, она продолжила свой путь к восьмой линии, где, как ей сказали, она станет Королевой.


End file.
